Breaching
by Word Bearer Marine
Summary: Tried a nice Chaos fluff before I knew my stuff but this is my new attempt, any Chaos fans should enjoy.


**Breaching**

"Battle Journal Entry: 283.696.764532.b

Planet fall was easy enough, the guard put up an even more miserable defence than most but still taking the planet was satisfying. Population slaughtered or enslaved in a matter of weeks, the crusade is going well as projected but I can see on my brother's faces that prayer to the Dark Lords is not doing very much in the way of stress. Sure decimating a star system helps a battle brother unwind but the anticipation of moving onto the next planet before returning to Sicarus is... frustrating to say the least, the new collection of slaves is vast compared to the last batch. Log out."

Brak'us said sternly into his holo-monitor recorder. His personal quarters within the barracks were anointed with ointments, vapours and strange decorations and fetishes devoted to the Dark Gods. In each corner was a small shrine dedicated to each of the four gods, each depicting a daemon with qualities reflecting their patron god. Brak'us turned and left his quarters entering the vast collective hall that was the main foyer of the barracks of the space cruiser _Infidus Ensanimus, _turning right he travelled for several minutes down the vast hall until he reached a winding staircase down several decks.

Eventually he reached the Mid-Central-Lower deck, or 'slave chamber' more appropriately named. Massive scaffoldings supported chain-lifts which transported platforms attached, underneath were enormous cages, containing thousands upon millions of slaves. Normally during a long campaign battle brothers would come down here to select slaves to sacrifice to the gods as offerings for strength, or would simply beat them to death or torture or so on. Brak'us came here to indulge in one of these guilty pleasures. Jumping on one of these platforms he was escorted by a revolting little wretch shrouded in a black garb, the nature of these vermin was lost to most battle brothers but not Brak'us he knew they were wretched slaves bent to the Word Bearer's will and deformed by daemon habitation. It controlled the platform lowering it to an eyes shot of the slaves and was suspended above them while the chaos space marine chose his play thing for the evening. He looked for a durable pet, one that would take a lot of punishment, Khorne, he thought had taken a special liking in him today and he was ready to tear something's head off and use their torso as a punch bag. Then his eye was caught on a girl, no older than 20, he personally butchered her family in front of her and decided to spare her as he had taken a particular liking to the meat puppet, she wasn't very sturdy but she would do. But whenever he laid eyes on her his mouth watered and his hands shook.

"Her." he said sharply, pointing at her. A mechanical tentacle then lowered from the half-mile high ceiling and grabbed her, she screamed as its cold embrace clutched her and carried her away into the distance. Brak'us knew that she would be transported into his quarters for use at his leisure. So he made the long journey back to quarters after a short sermon by the Host's Dark Apostle, Marduk in the main Sanctorum of the vessel.

The heavy bulkhead that kept his quarters sealed opened in front of him and sealed behind him as he stepped in, his quarters were constantly silent, unless he had a 'guest'. There she sat in the middle of the room crying, chained to a studded post like a dog. Brak'us' hands began to shake and his mouth watered, he mouthed a silent prayer to Khorne for this gift but his head felt as if it was splitting and his nose leaked scarlet blood. Something was wrong, he looked down and his groin plating on his power armour vibrated and crumbled. Left exposed were his genitals which he hadn't seen for, well let's say as long as he's been a son of Lorgar. The gentle voice of Slaanesh whispered in his ear and he knew what to do, but it had been decades and he was a bit, rusty. He nervously walked over to her and opened his mouth.

"So how's things?" his deep booming voice seemed like an awkward teenagers compared to his usual tongue but was still intimidating compared to any mere mortal. She stared at him awkwardly in confusion.

"When I was slaughtering your... I mean, I noticed you have the most beautiful eyes when you're fleeing for your li..." his voice suddenly left him and he stood there open jawed. She giggled at his embarrassment, rage suddenly filled him, he grit his teeth, clenched his fists, blood surged through his veins and his exposed flesh ran red and he got an erection that could flip a Predator tank. The girls eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped just as his did. He picked her up by the scruff of her rags and held her to his face, she stood on his penis as if it was solid ground.

"Wow," she said in amazement "this is emm... big." Her face too turned scarlet and the anger on his face evaporated into a smile. He let go of her and she dropped, putting one left either side of his shaft, she sat on it like a bike and began to run her pussy against it, moistening it. She let out a gentle moan of pleasure and began to do it faster and faster until he lifted her up again and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before placing her on the tip of his penis and pressing her down on it, entering her, filling up her pussy. She let out a squeal of glee and began happily bouncing up and down on it, the room filled with a thick pink mist as Slaanesh's influence was felt. Brak'us hadn't felt pleasure like this in decades and embraced her as he too began to moan. The God of pleasure entrusted him a gift as her breast grew tenfold and began bouncing as she did. She tapped his shoulders and he fell to the floor like a tonne of bricks and she remained on top of him, grinding her hips leaking pussy juice down his penis to his crotch. She orgasmed and squealed with pleasure once more before Brak'us tore her head, her pussy tightening around his penis. He came inside her filling every inch of her before the ejaculate came out of where her head once sat. Khorne and Slaanesh where happy with their warrior and blessed him. He then stood up and discarded the body to one side, his feral Chaos Spawn appeared from a hole in the floor and took the body away in its maw. Brak'us headed to the forge to have his armour repaired for planet fall.

This is why Chaos Space Marines need so many slaves.


End file.
